Daughter of Poseidon
by Daughter-of-Athena1121
Summary: Alex is a daughter of Poseidon.She different then Percy though and seems to have no weakness...except her past.When she arrives at camp she gets a quest and a prophecy that speaks of death.Please R&R!It's better than it sounds!Percabeth and Alex/OC!
1. Alex POV: They're Real!

**(AN: This is about a half-blood named Alex. This is ****not**** a female version of Percy Jackson. This is just about a REALLY powerful Demi-god with surprising powers. Please read! It's more interesting than it sounds. Prophecy coming up. Percabeth and Alex/OC Apollo kid romance included. Takes place after TLO and before TLH. Please R&R! **My first Fan-Fiction so please don't be too rude.** Constructive criticism allowed. New chapter coming up soon!) **

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does.**

Alex's POV

I knew this day was going to be wrong as soon as I woke up that moring, but yet I still came to school. Only to be surprised by three cannibal giants. Days just keep getting weirder and weirder. The dodgeball game that day was just the start of the weirdness today. It all started like this...

"Ahhhhhhh" I screamed as another flaming bronze dodge ball flew past me at astonishing speeds. Now, I probably should be thinking '_WHAT THE HECK! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME!' _But all I thought was _'This is REALLY familiar'._ I didn't really have much time to think of why it was so familiar because another ball came at me going faster than the speed of sound. _'Ok. _I thought, _'These guys are definitely not human'._ I ducked and rolled out of the way as yet another ball flew across the gym.

"Are you _trying _to kill me or something" I yelled as I did a flip to avoid another ball. Thank the gods I had weird instincts that are always helping me at random times or I would have died way before that!And yes i did say _gods_ as in plural. They are real i tell you!

The new guys that we're trying to kill me just laughed and Joe Bob (what a weird and REALLY familiar name) just bellowed, "Yes, you little Half-Blood, we plan to have you for dinner." I didn't have much time to think about what he had just said because three more dodge balls were aimed at my head. I ducked to avoid dying, again.

I knew this was not going to be fun when the coach had said that we girls were going to have a 'friendly' game of dodge ball with the boys on the last day of school. At first I thought _yes, we'll cream them for sure!_ But then I saw three new kids. They had just showed up and everybody was acting like they've been there the whole year.

There were two things I noticed about these guys, one: They were HUGE!

Two: Whenever they threw a ball and it missed me it would put a crater in the wall. I mean REALLY! A CRATER! How strong are these guys?

Something about these guys was so familiar it was scary where had I heard of these guy before. Come on THINK Alex! I looked up suddenly and saw another ball coming at my head. I just stood there and watched.

_A deer in the headlights of a car_ I my sense to move abandoned me. Everything was going in slow-motion and I was paralyzed with fear. I was going to die. The ball was getting closer every second…three feet away…..two feet…one foot….six inches. I braced for impact and heard the roar of laughter of the the monsters but right before the ball hit my face a huge hand grabbed the ball before it could hit my face.

I looked up in awe and confusion as the guy threw the ball back and one guy vaporized. The guy who saved me was tall, like seven feet tall easy, and he only had one eye…in the middle of his forehead. I looked over and noticed another guy with black shaggy hair with green eyes who was holding a pen…..then it turned into a sword. I was having THE biggest déjàvou right now.

Then suddenly it hit me! Well the ball _almost_ hit me but the _idea _hit me. These we're the characters from my books! Percy Jackson and his brother Tyson in flesh and blood! Excitement rushed through my body. _They were real I knew it! _I thought. _Wait, that also means I'm a Half-blood!Hopefully i am! It's my #1 wish ever!_

"Remember me?" the guy who I thought was Percy said as yet another monster vaporized. The Laistrygonians glared daggers at him.

"Perseus Jackson", he roared, "you won't get away from me this time! I will have you for a meal finally!" I was now scared to death but Percy just smirked. Yup, that has to be Percy Jackson, cocky and just plain awesome.

"Well considering that it is only _you_ up against three of us, I'd say we're going to win."Percy exclaimed triumphantly. I looked at him warily. The laistrygonian turned around as if just noticing his brothers we're gone. _How stupid are these guys,_ I wondered.

"Um, Percy I have no training, weapon, or experience here. I'm sad to say it's just you and Tyson here." I admitted. He looked at me in confusion, probably wondering how I knew Tyson's name and was so calm as these cannibals attacked us.

He snapped out of it and looked over where Joe Bob was just in time to see Joe Bob vaporize mysteriously. I had no clue how that happened but before I could ask a girl with blonde curly hair appeared out of thin air holding a knife. Percy ran up to her gave her a high five and kissed her on the cheek. I stood there staring at them. Annabeth obviously noticed and blushed.

"Hey Wise Girl, we sure beat them faster than the first time. Maybe if we hurry we can get back to Camp without any more attacks." Percy said.

"Ehem!" I pretend coughed because they were ignoring me.

They looked over at me like they just remembered why they were here. "Oh yeah. Seaweed Brain you want to tell her? I did the last one." Annabeth sighed.

"Um. Okay, now you probably wont beleive me when i say this,"Percy started,"but you know those Greek ledgends about the heroes and gods...well there real, and your parent is one of them." He paused letting me soak this all in, "We are called demi-gods or half-bloods and we are going to take you to a safe haven for kids like us." He stated slowly talking to me like I was a kindergartner.

Excitement rushed through me. "I knew you guys were real! Your Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, savior of Olympus! Your Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena and Architect of Olympus! And you're Tyson, general of the Cyclops army!"I shrieked. The two just looked at me like I was an alien.

"How did you know who we are?" Annabeth asked incredibly confused.

"You mean you've _never _heard of your own book series? I mean Percy not knowing I get that, but I thought you would know since your mom is the goddess of wisdom."She looked at me completely bewildered and a little bit offended.

"Hold on a second, I always bring them with me" I raced towards my backpack where all my books were. I brought my Percy Jackson books everywhere with me because I am so obsessed that it's almost unhealthy. I handed them hesitantly to Annabeth. I loved my books they were my children, I couldn't let anything happen to them. Even though the person who was handeling them was actually IN the book. She took them from me her eyes wide with shock. Tyson looked over her shoulder and looked well…. confused.

"We have our own series of books!" she exclaimed.

"YAY!" Tyson grinned happily "Now we can read Percy and Annabeth adventures!"

"How come I've never heard of them before?" Percy wondered aloud.

"Well if I haven't heard of them and I LOVE books then you haven't heard of them obviously because you haven't been in a bookstore since…ever." Annabeth stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, they're my favorite series. It's all in Percy's POV. I know all about you, Percy. I know where your Achellies spot is, what your thoughts are, and also…..what happened the day when Beckendorf landed on Paul's Prius with Blackjack" He turned deathly pale and I gave him a mischievous glare. Annabeth on the other looked at us with a mixture of shock, curiosity, and anger.

I quickly changed the subject to avoid the awkwardness. "Ok….so how are we getting to Camp Half-Blood?" I asked curiously.

"Well I think we should take the bus or wait maybe I could summon Blackjack and his friends." Percy replied. I stared at him in awe.

"Yaaaaay!" Tyson ran around yelling, happily.

"You mean I would actually get to ride a Pegasus!" I inquired with excitement. Percy nodded and I had to bite my lip to suppress a scream. Percy whistled and five seconds later four beautiful pegusi appeared in front of me.

_Yo boss! _Blackjack spoke in my mind _Boss and mini Boss need a ride?_ Percy and I looked at each other. How was I understanding Blackjack and why did call me 'mini' Boss?

**Again please R&R! It'll only get better! If you want to know the new prophecy it's on my profile. Next chapter will be in Percy's POV coming soon. Hope you liked it! And for those who are re-reading this yes i did change it a lot because the first time it was horrible. Hope this is better than before**

**~Daughter-of-Poseidon1121**


	2. Percy and Alex POV: At Camp Half Blood

**(An: Ok, sorry for not posting sooner. I was busy with some MAJOR tests. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! I changed the first chapter and now it will be an Alex/OC Apollo kid romance instead. Sorry for not updating sooner.)**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson not me!**

**Percy's POV**

It's funny how I can sit through a three hour pegusus ride and still not know much about a person. Annabeth and I, both riding Blackjack, studied her trying to figure out her parenthood but we couldn't figure it out.

She's smart, practical and agile like an Athenian.

Fast and cunning like Hermes' kids.

Tall and beautiful like an Apollo kid.

And tough, strong, and has a temper like an Ares kid (but not as tough.)

But she didn't quite fit any of the gods' personalities quite right. But what really freaked me out was the fact that she could understand the pegusi thoughts. Not even Tyson could do that! Maybe she's a daughter of…..

My thoughts were interrupted when landed in camp.

I slowly lowered the Pegasus down to land as some campers started staring at us. Alex gasped at the beauty of Camp Half-Blood. I looked over and saw her staring open-mouthed at my wondrous camp. I smirked and said,"Yeah, it's pretty awesome right?"

Chiron came galloping towards us looking nervously at Alex. "This is the new camper I presume." He questioned gesturing towards the new camper.

I nodded. Chiron trotted up to her and was about to welcome her when she stopped gawking.

She looked at me, "They don't describe it like this in the book. It just says that it's pretty and has a very weird assortment of cabins." She stated looking awestruck.

Chiron looked at her weirdly and was about to say something when Annabeth came up and handed her the books. He studied them and then his eyes grew wide.

"Percy is this a myth about you?" I nodded. Chiron stared at them in amazement before handing them back to Alex, who gingerly took them away. She began inspecting them for any marks before putting them in her book bag.

"Hello, Chiron. Im Alexis but you can call me Alex." She pronounced smiling.

Chiron shook her hand warily as if he expected it to blow up or something. "Um, hello. Im guessing you won't be needing the orientation film. So will somebody please give Alex, here a tour?"

"Seaweed Brain you can give the tour. Im going to find Rachel and find out what happened in Paul's Prius." She told me, looking amused and annoyed at the same time.

I began to panic, _would Rachel actually tell her what happened?_ But before my anxiety could show on my face I quickly yelled, "Nothing happened!" and ran off dragging Alex behind me.

_Wow Percy, smooth. _I thought to myself.

"Wow. Smooth moves Percy." Alex laughed. I stared at her in amazement. It's like she knows how I think, oh wait she does. She read my mysterious books.

"Well you would have done the same thing if you know how jealous she gets. Especially with Rachel." I defended.

"I know. She stopped being as jealous when she became the Oracle. I know _everything_ about your life, remember." She stared at me with a devious smile.

"You know you could be a daughter of Hermes." I said but when you look at her you would know that she's not. Her beautiful face didn't make teachers label her as a troublemaker but more of a teacher's pet. She had long black hair that went past her shoulders and she was REALLY tall for her age. She was almost as tall as me! Speaking of which I don't know how old she is…

"Hey, how old are you, anyway?"I asked her.

"I'll be thirteen next month. Aren't you supposed to be giving me a tour?" She asked quickly as if she's nervous that someone will know who she is and come yelling at her. That's weird but I just shook it off and started the tour.

"So over there is the-"

"Hermes cabin. Where I'll be staying until my parent claims me. Right?"She interrupted then started looking at everything else at camp.

I nodded. "And that's the-"

"Forest where all the monsters are stocked up." She interrupted yet again.

"Yeah, and that's the rock climbing wall" I said pointing at it, "That's the Big House. That over there is my cabin, the Poseidon cabin. That's the…. Are you even listening?" She was staring at the ocean with a mournful look in her sea-green eyes. Wait a second, her eyes look so familiar. Where have I seen them before?

I had to snap my fingers in front of her face three times to get her to snap out of her daze. "What? Sorry, I haven't seen the ocean for awhile. My foster…I mean hose isn't close enough. Plus, I just love the ocean it's just so…." She trailed off staring at the ocean again.

"I know what you mean" I said to her because you know, my dad _is _the sea god.

I was about to suggest we go see it when the conch horn blew. "Time for dinner?" she guessed. I nodded and we walked toward the smell of barbeque in the distance. As we walked I noticed she never took her eyes off the ocean.

When we entered all the guys literally stopped what they were doing just to gawk at her. I looked over at her to see her more clearly.

And yeah those guys have a pretty good reason to gawk.

She was beautiful in a natural way (Annabeth cannot get jealous at this I mean she's only 12). Her long black hair flowed gracefully as she walked. Her piercing green eyes looked around at everyone who was staring. She was wearing simply a deep blue off-the-shoulder shirt with light colored jeans. But it all looked so awesome with her black hair and green eyes. Campers at the Aphrodite table, Apollo table, Athena table, and Hermes table moved over sure she was their half-sister.

I pointed her towards the Hermes table and she quickly walked over and took a seat next to the Stolls to avoid the stares she was getting from the guys. She started talking about stuff with the Stolls and I literally saw them start scheming a plan with her. _ Uh-oh,_ I thought, _she has a LOT of blackmail on me._

She got up to get in the back of the line but the Stolls pulled her to the front and took her between them like she was there long-lost sister. _Well, she may survive this camp yet. If you are friends with the prankers then you won't get to be the prankee. _

-Line Break-

**Alex Pov**

"Hahahahahaha" I laughed at a joke the Stolls had made. They took me under their wing as soon as I said my name is 'Meagan Amessin Mypants' and they actually fell for it by repeating it! That was my first priority when I got here so I wouldn't have to worry about their pranking rampages. They told me all about the latest pranks and jokes. They were so cool! I hope I'm not their _real _sister though. I don't really want to be a daughter of Hermes.

We were roasting marsh mellows at the camp fire as the Apollo cabin led the sing-a-long. The magical flames rising over 10 feet tall blazing purple. It was great!

Well now that I don't have to worry about pranks anymore I can worry about people finding out who I am. To them I look awesome and cool but really im just a loser.

I grew up in a foster home because my mom and/or dad didn't want me. Everybody called me a freak at school because I _actually _liked to read. I ignored everyone and used every minute I had reading and fantasizing about my parents return.

My foster parents didn't really know what to do with me. I was so different than the other five younger kids living there. They all did horrible in school and played either football or cheerleading. I, on the other hand, did awesome in school and was amazing at swimming but they said it wasn't a sport, so I couldn't do it.

So I buried feelings with books. I was always an outcast but here I felt like I had a family. The only thing creepy was that everyone kept staring at me, well all the guys anyway. But why?

I didn't have to think about it because just then a son of Aphrodite came striding over to me. Im guessing he was a son of Aphrodite because he had on designer clothing and I could smell his 'man perfume' from three yards away.

He stood next to me, and I mean _really _close to me. I was started backing away until I was pinned against the wall. I tried to push him away as he started to kiss me but he was too strong. Who knew a child of Aphrodite was actually strong?

I yelled at him to back off but he just smiled and said rather smugly, "Come on, you know you want to."

I tried desperately to get away with no luck. I was about to give up when the he got pushed to the ground. I looked up to see a very angry looking guy with short blond hair.

"She said 'Back. Off.' you loser!" then he kicked him in his soft spot and the preppy boy whined and crawled back toward his Barbie doll cabin.

I turned around to get a better look at my savior. And man was he hot! He was my age maybe a little bit older and had beautiful brown eyes and a gorgeous smile.

"Sorry about that. Antoine goes after every pretty face." He snarled in disgust, "Anyways, I'm Dayton. Son of Apollo. What's your name?"

**So that's the end of chapter 2. I'll try to post faster this time. I wanted to make this one longer and better than the first one. I did rewrite the first chapter because it was REALLY bad. So if you read the crappy one first then you should re-read it, I changed part of the story line so it's a lot better! Please answer the poll on my page! It'll help me with the next chapter. Thanks! Please R&R!Again please answer my poll! I need it for my next chapter!**

**~Daughter-of-Poseidon1121 **


	3. Chapter 3: First day!

**(An: I'M SO SORRY! I've been REALLY busy! My birthday, friends party, tests, reading (Unwind is an AWESOME book), and writing my story about my superhero for class. I NEED you to answer the poll on my page! I NEED it for the next chapter, the more quickly people answer the faster Alex can be claimed!)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson then I would be working on TMoA**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Nothing happened!" Percy yelled and ran away dragging Alex behind him. I snorted. _Well that's my seaweed brain for you. _I walked away from the scene towards Rachel's cave wondering what he was hiding from me.

When I reached the entrance I saw Rachel painting something on one of her many canvases. She looked up to see who it was, when she it was me her eye widened and she attempted to run away but I grabbed her shoulder.

"I won't tell you!" she screamed, "You'll kill me!" she wiggled trying to escape.

"Tell me what happened in the Prius!" I yelled and pushed her into a chair and grabbed something, I don't know if it was rope or what, and tied her up.

"No! Never!" Rachel shrieked.

"Oracle or not you're going to tell me what happened!"

"No!"

"Yes you have to!"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because…." I thought for a second coming up with a plan, "I know your secret."

"What secret, I don't even have a secret." She stated.

"Well, um, you still have to!"

"No!"

"Fine, I'll just leave you here then." I retorted.

She narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't…."

"Try me!" She looked at me and sighed.

"If I do tell you, you have to sware on the river Styx you won't kill me." She said reluctantly sounding defeated. I smiled.

"Fine, I swear on the river Styx." I said excitingly. Thunder boomed.

"First untie me, and then I'll tell you." She stalled. I grunted in frustration but untied her.

"Well, Percy was practicing driving for his permit and he asked if I wanted to come along, so I said yes." She began. "We were driving on the beach and I had just asked him if he wanted to come with me on my vacation b-"

"You asked him to go on vacation with you!" I yelled angrily.

"Yeah well it was going to be _really_ boring and he was my only friend so I thought he would want to come." She rambled nervously. "Plus I'd been having visions about him so I was worried. But, before he could say anything Beckendorf landed on the Prius with Blackjack. He said he was doing something dangerous and I thought I'd never see him again. So I-"

Much to her relief and my dismay the conch horn sounded signaling dinner. I sighed. "Well, see you later Annabeth" and with that she sped away without telling me what happened.

I slowly made my way to the Athena cabin to lead my cabin to dinner. Maybe tomorrow I'll get that new girl Alex to tell me.

I sat down at my table and started a rather engaging conversation about architecture. Right in the middle of explaining to Malcolm what Olympus looks like after I re-did it everyone (and when I say everyone I meant the guys) stopped what they did and started staring at something. _Or someone._

I gazed across the room to see what it was only to find an uncomfortable looking girl standing next to my boyfriend. I sighed. _Poor Alex, she doesn't want to be the center of attention, _I thought.

She walked over to the Hermes cabin and started laughing alongside The Stoll Brothers. _Maybe she's a daughter of Hermes. Oh, great if that's true then I'll never know the truth of what happened _I thought. But I knew that wasn't true. It doesn't take a daughter of Athena to know that she's different than most Demi-gods. I sighed and started doing what I do best, thinking.

-Line Break-

**Alex's POV**

"Anyways, I'm Dayton. Son of Apollo. What's your name?" Dayton asked.

I looked up into his gorgeous brown eyes and smiled meekly, "Im Alex, Undetermined." I said nervously, "Thanks for saving me. That guys a jerk, what's his problem anyway?"

He chuckled, "Well, all the children of Aphrodite are 'sexual harassers'. As Chiron puts it."

I laughed, "I kind of figured that. Well, I don't think Silena was all that bad."

"How do you know Silena, it's only your first day?" He asked curiously as we walked toward the Hermes cabin.

"There are these books about Percy's adventures, his myth." I began "They're in his point of view, over the last 5 years. So I know all about camp's recent history and what Percy was doing on his adventures." His jaw dropped.

"Whoa! I _need _to read those! I just got here two months ago and I have no clue what Percy is so famous for! All I know is that he defeated Kronos and saved Olympus. That's no big feat but still…"

"You probably don't want to read the books, there are 5 of them and it took me forever to read them, what with my dyslexia and all that, and it rewarded me with lots of frustrated yelling and headaches."

"Oh well maybe we could meet up some other time and you could tell me about it?" He asked nervously his voice cracking slightly.

My heart fluttered, but I calmly replied, "Ok." But instead of coming out strong and sure it sounded like a nervous squeak. He chuckled, I blushed.

"Meet you tomorrow after the campfire at the beach." He smiled his beautiful smile and headed toward his golden glowing cabin.

_Oh gods he's hot! _I thought to myself.

"Alex, stop, get those thoughts out of your head. Wait am I talking to myself? Agh, Im losing it!" I yelled at myself.

I sighed and walked silently into the Hermes cabin to where my bunk was. I hoped to have a blissful sleep but apparently the Fates had something else planned. My nightmare started as soon as my head hit the pillow.

It went like this:

_I saw myself running with Percy who was looking rather frantic running right at my side. We kept looking behind us to see if it was following us. What 'it' was I didn't know. We ran until we couldn't run any farther._

_Gasping for air we stood and prepared for battle against whatever 'it' was. The ground shook and the air turned hot. I heard thundering sounds of horses hooves. But it was a different noise, more metallic like. I was holding some weapon that I couldn't see and Percy was holding Riptide. _

Right before I could see what the monsters were I was awoken by someone shaking me.

"Alex! Alex! Get up!" I heard a familiar voice call.

"Wha…wha…what's going on?" I asked tiredly.

"Alex! You slept in! It's lunch time." She yelled annoyingly.

I looked over at my alarm clock and was startled to find it read: 12:30 am!

"Oh gods," I yelled at Annabeth. "How did I let this happen?"

She smirked, "You're just like Percy. You sleep in until late in the afternoon. Oh speaking of Percy I better go wake him up. Gods that'll be harder than getting you up!" she said loudly.

"Hey, can I help?" I asked mischievously.

She smiled, "Sure, but it's going to be hard. Ice won't work and neither will water."

"We'll find a way." I said smiling evilly, "But we're going to need a bull horn, hairspray, and pink spray paint.

**Again, Im terribly sorry for not updating sooner! Next chapter should be up next week! It's just I had to write my story I mentioned up there and it took a LONG time because it was about a immortal huntress of Artemis name Lunae (Moonlit Hunter) who is protecting this town who is being victimized to Morpheus. Morpheus will put you in an eternal sleep filled with nightmares and…sorry im rambling. ****Anyway, answer the poll on my page! I need for the next chapter! **** Reviews make me happy!**

**~Daughter-of-Poseidon1121 **

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


	4. Chapter 4: Prank, Past, Powers,Claiming

**(An: I updated as fast as I could. This chapter is long and I hope you like it. Please answer the poll on my page! I need it!)**

**Disclaimer: I own only Dayton, Alex, and Antoine.**

**Annabeth POV**

"We'll find a way." She said smiling evilly, "But we're going to need a bull horn, hairspray, and pink spray paint."

"Easy, Chiron's got a bull horn in his office. The Aphrodite cabin has tons of hairspray and I bet they have the spray paint too." I said to Alex. She looked at me with her sea green eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"_You're_ going to _help _me prank Percy?" She said disbelievingly. I huffed.

"Duh, why wouldn't I?" I stated very annoyed.

"Well it's just that you're just….well….um…..So you get the stuff and I'll get ready! Meet you in 10 minutes. Bye!" she said hurriedly then ran towards the bathroom to wash up. _Wow, that was a lot like Percy! _

I stormed away and went to get the bull horn from Chiron. I looked over to the archery range and saw him teaching masters archery. _Good, _I thought, _I go in grab what I need and get out without getting noticed. _

I stopped at the door of the big house right before I opened it. _Should I really go through with this? It would be breaking the rules. _I decided I wouldn't and was about to go away and tell Alex that I couldn't get it when her voice echoed through my head: _Of course! A lame daughter of Athena is too boring to pull off a prank! Especially to _the Savior of Olympus_! _Her voice was dripping with mockery.

I fumed with anger and subconsciously opened the door and stepped inside. I started humming a spy theme song from some movie and stealthily searched his office. I don't know why I was but I tried to stay quiet even though no one was around to hear me.

I rolled over to his desk still humming and grabbed the bull horn that was used when the campers got out of hand (Ares campers to be exact). I rolled back to the door and just before I could open it Chiron walked in.

"Annabeth, what are you doing?" he questioned curiously.

I let the ADHD impulses take over all logicness; I shouted into the bullhorn that I had aimed at his face, "MONKEY FLAVORED PIE!" I ran away towards the Aphrodite cabin laughing harder than I had ever laughed in a long time.

As I ran I saw lots of campers looking at me with disbelief. "What? Never seen an Athenian having fun?" I yelled still laughing hysterically. Everyone awkwardly walked away which just made me laugh harder.

When I got there I saw Alex waiting for me at the door. "Wow, didn't think you had it in you! The books and what I had thought about your personality have been completely and utterly wrong." She stated smugly trying to keep the smile from her mouth.

"Well I didn't think you would be ready this quickly. I thought you take _forever to get ready._ And what do you mean? You think im _boring?_" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"And what, do you think im a beauty queen that takes forever in the bathroom?" She said also putting her hands on her hips. We both glared at each other for awhile before bursting into out of control laughter.

"I haven't laughed this hard since before the war and it was only with Percy." _Hmmm…now that I think about it she is a lot like my seaweed brain._ An idea started to form in the back of my mind.

"Let's just get the rest of the stuff before lunch starts. I'm missing archery as it is already." Alex said, "Well I've tried archery before, let's just say the teacher couldn't sit down for awhile."

And with that we entered the Barbie doll house of make-up addicts. As I walked in I was hit by a cloud of designer perfume stench. I coughed and looked around for the only descent Aphrodite kid I knew. I found her sitting on her bunk reading a gossip magazine.

"Astrid, can we borrow some pink spray paint and some hairspray upon Percy's request?" I asked trying to hide my laughter.

She looked up from her magazine to see who it was. "Sure Annie, go raid through Drew's stuff. She'll never notice and if she does I'll just have to wear _the dreaded punishment shoes! _But she might not be as mad, since it's for the hottest guy at camp._" _she said in a mocking tone while simultaneously smacking her gum.

"Thanks Astrid, I owe you. Wait, what do you mean the 'hottest guy at camp'! You think my boyfriend is _hot!_ And don't call me 'Annie'!" I said furiously. She smirked and gestured toward the girlish and most expensive looking trunk while smacking her gum loudly.

Like I said, '_descent' _Aphrodite girl, not really '_likeable'._

We rummaged through the pink monstrosity that was Drew's clothes and found what we we're looking for.

"Ok let's go before the perfume musk knocks me out." Alex said wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Yeah, let's get to the po-" I was cut off by someone else talking.

"So we meet again Alex." Someone said maniacally.

**Alex's POV**

I froze in my tracks, _no! No, why won't he just leave me alone! _I thought miserably.

Somehow I managed to keep my voice calm enough to say, "Antoine."

He smirked, "I knew you couldn't resist me! And don't deny it! You're here, in my domain! My territory! My homeland at camp!" he said smugly.

"Who is this guy?" Annabeth whispered.

"He's a jerk who can't take a hint." I whispered loud enough so that he heard me too. But apparently he didn't he hear me over his ego.

"Oh I get what's going on here. You two are going to fight for me. Sorry Annabeth, you're a couple years out of my zone." He stated proudly.

"You're so off it's not even funny. If you're little Aphrodite brain can handle the truth here it is: I. Don't. Like. You." I said slowly.

And with that he shoved against the wall and pinned me there, his face inches from mine. The smell of his perfume was toxic and made me gag but I kept a straight face. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of any emotions.

"Now sweetheart, your lips say one thing but your eyes say another."

"Yeah they're saying something much worse than my lips and I prefer to be polite and use the kindest way to say that I'm not interested."

"You're just playing hard to get."

He slipped his hand up the back of my shirt and started tracing his finger along my back. I gasped and tried to get away from him tirelessly with no use.

"Alex do you want me to-" I cut Annabeth off.

"No, I need to get free on my own. I need to know I can get out without help." I said firmly. Reluctantly she backed away.

His head kept drawing closely closer to mine. I racked my brain of strategies of escaping and finally my ADHD took control of me.

I stepped on his foot and he released me, surprised. I kneed him and he backed away far enough for me to punch him the stomach. He roared in pain and backed away from me. I kicked upwards and my foot smashed against his face.

He was now wailing on the ground, rolling around in a fetal position. He clutched his stomach and his nose was bleeding. I smiled and turned on my heel and left, Annabeth following right at my heels.

"How did you do that?" she asked amazed.

"Practice." I said simply.

She looked at me questioningly, "What practice? You just got here, and you missed practice sleeping."

"My mo-I mean kids at school did that a lot." I tried covering up my mistake.

"You we're going to say something else. Its ok, Alex. You can tell me, I'm probably your half-sister anyway." She coaxed trying to get me to spill.

"No just a slip of the tongue. It was just kids at school doing that."

She looked at me weirdly, "You know, every demigod has a past. Most aren't good, just remember that here, people are more like you than anywhere else."

"No one else has a past like mine. You go ahead with the prank, im not feeling it right now." I said depressingly.

"Alex, are you okay? Do you want to tal-"

"No! I don't want to talk okay! My mom isn't dead! My mom, she- I don't want to talk about it okay!" And with that I ran away from the scene towards the lake.

I ran trying to hold back my tears from spilling down my cheeks. I ran and ran until I came to a flat rock where I sat down and broke down crying. _It's over now, she can't hurt you anymore. She's locked up away somewhere far from here._

These thoughts didn't calm me at all. _They're going to find out sooner or later. Then all your friends will go away, all you'll get is sympathy. _I tried to push thoughts of my mom out of head but I just couldn't.

Tears streamed down my cheeks and fell into the water_. _The water rippled in circle, growing larger and larger.

I smiled, the water always calmed me down but it didn't stop the tears streaming down but it didn't stop the tears streaming down my face. "Nobody understands or will ever understand what I've been through." I told myself.

"I might not understand but I want to. There's only one way to help me understand. Could you tell me what happened, Alex?" A proverbial voice said kindly. I looked around slowly and my heart skipped a beat. _He _was standing right behind.

**Dayton's POV **

(AN: Different this time isn't it)

I was just walking in the forest trying to find the person that made my heart beat faster. I saw the whole thing with Annabeth and then with Alex running from her. I had followed her into the forest until she came to a part I hadn't seen before.

I sat down next to her and let her cry on my shoulder. I stroked Alex's beautiful black hair and spoke soft comforting words to her until she calmed down enough to talk.

She looked up at me with her gorgeous eyes and spoke so quietly it was barely audible, "I can't tell you. You'll just give me sympathy and not act like a real friend. It happens at every school I go to."

"I promise, wait, I swear on the river Styx I'll still treat you like you're my friend." I said softly to her.

She took a deep breath, "Fine, it all started when I was a baby. My mom was dating this guy before I was born and once she had told him she was pregnant, he left. My mom, she, she went insane after that. Once I was born she completely ignored me. She put me down in my crib and sat in a rocking chair with knitting needles, except she had no yarn; she would act like she was knitting something. She would never come in to see me or feed me. I was left alone in my crib for three days before the neighbors figured out I wasn't being cared for." She paused letting all of it sink in.

"In the nursery there was a window that was unlocked. The neighbors would quietly sneak in and give me food and take care of me. They would always come and read me a story and play with me. They did that for six years; my mom never took me to school or talked to me. Everybody taught me to talk, walk, read, and do lots of math. It worked until one day my neighbor, Jaunie, came in to give me my daily lessons and she accidently made too much noise. My mom got up and ran into the room and started hitting her. She hit her until she was forced to leave. Then my mom turned around and, and she-" She started crying again so I put my arm around her.

"What happened Alex, You can tell me."

She looked up at me; her green eyes still looked wonderful, even when her eyes are puffy and red. "She, she hit me." It was so quiet I barely heard her.

"Alex, Im so sorry. It's ok now." She sobbed silently on my shoulder and I pulled her in tighter.

"She hit me and barely fed me anything for two years! Two years, Dayton! I still have scars from her. She hit me every day. She beat me into unconsciousness and yelled at me for making my dad leave." She said crying heavily now, "I barely got fed, I never got to leave the apartment. She would never tell me anything nice. She never even told me she loved me."

"Oh my gods Alex, I'm sure that's all gone now. What happened after that?" I asked hesitantly, not sure if I wanted to know.

"The police showed up at our door and took me away. My mom got locked up in a padded room with a straight jacket on. I got taken to a foster home who had accepted me when they learned my story. There was three kids there, two older one younger, all boys. I was not welcomed by them from the moment I stepped in the house. They pulled my hair and made fun of me because my mom was crazy. They were all orphans too, but they still didn't get what I went through."

We heard twig crack and looked over but found no one. _Suspicious._

"The kids at my schools knew I was different and avoided me. I had no friends and the rumor about my parents would always get out. I would never do anything but read. I was an outcast, a nobody. The only good thing that happened to me was when I was five, my dad visited me. The lights we're out so I couldn't see him. But he was kind and told me that things would get better soon. All I saw of him was his eyes, they we're green, like mine." Her green eyes locked with my brown ones and just stared. "I was never mad at him. I know he had a reason for leaving me. I never blamed him, even before I knew I was a Demi-god." She kept looking into my eyes. Her sea green eyes we're so sad and full of tears I couldn't look anywhere else.

_Man I want to kiss her right now! No, she doesn't like you like that! You saw how she reacted with Antoine. _I sighed. _She only thinks of you as a fri-_ my thoughts we're cut off by leaves rustling.

Alex and I jolted up immediately. "Oh, um, Dayton, if this is a monster then you have to fight it. I haven't gotten a weapon yet." She said scared.

I nodded and drew my sword. More twigs we're snapping and I realized it wasn't a monster, it was a human.

I looked over at her and she realized it too. Before I could stop her she grabbed my sword and ran.

**Alex's POV**

I knew I shouldn't have told him everything! Now someone else knew and would rumor it around camp! I had to stop him/her from telling anyone at camp the truth.

I ran faster than I had ever run before. I had to catch them; this was the only place I belonged. The sword in my hand was completely unbalanced and almost useless but I didn't care, it was just for show.

I heard Dayton behind me telling me to stop but my only response was to run faster. I broke into a clearing where I saw my victim.

"Holy crap, can't you take hint! I. Don't. Like. You." I yelled at, you guessed it, none other than the terrible, nasty, evil, Antoine.

He stopped suddenly, "Well, well, well, it looks like I have some dirt on you now, my sweet."

"What do you want?" I asked Antoine with disgust.

He walked over to me and put his hand on my chin. "For this information to remain confidential I only need one thing from you." He leaned his head closer to mine for the third time. "A kiss." He whispered it in my ear.

I knocked him down on the sand and put sword up to his neck. "What did you say?" I said furiously.

He paled but managed to keep his ego in check, "You heard me sweetheart. Pucker up."

Anger surged through me, "Get this through your thick, conceited skull, I will _never_ let you touch me in any form or way. And if you _ever_ even_ attempt_ to make another move on me, you won't live to see the light of another designer store. Got it?" I was startled by the forcefulness in my voice and apparently so was he but he just smirked.

"Well you're going to kiss me whether you like or not because if you don't you can say bye to all the friends you have now." He said smugly.

"You wouldn't dare?" my eyes narrowed.

"Try me?" I glared at him trying to decide which was worse, kissing him or people finding out my secret past.

Before I could act he crashed his lips against mine. I immediately pulled away. I got up and wiped my lips on the sleeve.

"What the heck was that!" I yelled angrily.

"It was well worth it, that's what it was. Now I'm going to tell everyone about you're _little _secret." He said evilly.

"What do mean? I _kissed_ you for gods' sake!"

"You should have made me swear on the Styx." He smiled at me.

I was infuriated! _That little evil son of Aphrodite! _Fury coursed through me and I felt a tugging at my gut. I focused all my energy on that instinctively I pushed my arms out toward Antoine.

Water shot up from the beach hitting him with force and pinning to the tree.

"What the-?" I forced the water at him with more force and I started to glow faintly.

"You dare trick me! You foolish Demi-god! You made me look like stupid and vulnerable for the last time!" My voice was deeper and more powerful then it usually is. I forced more power into the water and it whirled violently around him making him rise up in the air.

"Wait, what's going on here? HELP!" He screamed loudly.

"Now you will face revenge on what you have done!" I moved my hands towards the lake and the funnel of water followed the movement. "Now swear on the River Styx you won't tell _anyone!"_

"Fine, Fine, I swear on the River Styx I won't tell anyone about your secret! Now put me down!" he said panicking.

I smirked and opened my fist and he plummeted into the water. I looked around and by now they're a group of people standing around me, staring. The power that had surged through me was draining and I was becoming tires.

"What, did I do something wrong?" I asked hoping that I wasn't in trouble. Everyone started staring at the top of my head then bowed.

Chiron trotted up and spoke to everyone in a calm, clear voice, "It is determined. Daughter of Poseidon, earth shaker, storm bringer, father of horses. Hail, Alexis, daughter of the sea god."

I looked up just in time to see a glowing green trident spinning above my head.

**Okay I managed to update a LOT faster this time. Sorry if the chapter was too long for you, I wanted to put her getting claimed and her past into the story. Okay the next chapter will be posted hopefully next week. Please review! And answer the poll on my page! I REALLY need you to answer it!**


End file.
